Spike Spiegel vs. The Joker
Bebop_vs._The_Joker.png|Strunton The_Joke's_on_Spike.png|Strunton (Original) Spike vs Joker.PNG|GameboyAdv Spike Spiegel vs. The Joker is a What-If? Death Battle by Strunton. Description Cowboy Bebop vs. DC Comics! Which jokester will walk away alive? The cop or the robber? Interlude Bolt: The good. The bad. And the ugly! Rush: Whenever crime strikes, there must always be a cop to stop the robber. Bolt: And it doesn't hurt when the cop and the robbers love to joke around. Spike Spiegel, the bounty hunter of Bebop. Rush: And the Joker, the arch nemesis to the Batman. Bolt: He's Rush and I'm Bolt. Rush: And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Spike Spiegel (Cue Tank! - Cowboy Bebop) Rush: Spike Spiegel. One of the most famous anime characters in all of fiction. Bolt: Well of course he is. Just look at him. He looks cool. His name sounds cool. Rush: Born on the planet Mars, Spike was an enforcer for the Red Dragon Crime Syndicate alongside with his best friend Vicious. Vicious had a girlfriend named Julia, who nursed Spike back to health after he was fatally injured in battle. The syndicate and Vicious believed Spike was dead, while meanwhile Spike and Julia fell in love. Bolt: Yeah so, one day Vicious found out Spike was still alive so he confronted his bae about this. He offered Julia two choices. Kill Spike or get killed along with Spike. Either way, Vicious wanted Spike dead. Rush: Spike decided that he would fake his own in a shoot out and it succeeded. Three years later after Spike "died," he met Jet Black, an ISSP cop turned bounty hunter. The two became partners and worked together to take down bad guys and bring in bounties. Bolt: For an ordinary human, Spike is pretty strong and agile. He has knocked normal goons unconscious with a couple blows to the head, and has survived being shot fatally. He's outran people who can ordinarily dodge bullets and can climb across buildings with little effort. Rush: Spike is an incredible marksmanship and sharpshooter, able to shoot targets from far distances and knock weapons out their hands with a single bullet. Bolt: How is he able to do this? Well other than the fact that this is anime, it's more than likely due to his cybernetic eye. Yeah there was this accident that caused Spike to lose his eye so he got implanted with a cyber one. Man I wanna eye like that. Rush: No you really don't. Trust me. Moving on, one of Spike's most dangerous ability is his wit. Spike can easily think of strategies on the fly and will use his opponent's weakness if one ever opens up to him. Bolt: Please. Who cares if he's smart? Let's talk about how he fights. Rush: Spike's fighting is inspired by Bruce Lee's Jeet Kune Do philosophy. This helps Spike land quick and strong blows on his opponent and becomes more graceful/unpredictable when he combines it with French Kickboxing. Bolt: Yeah yeah but now it's on to the fun stuff. GUNSSSS! ''' Rush: Spike's main weapon is the Jericho 941, a powerful handgun designed in Italy. It has a 10-round magazine, and it fires .45 ACP ammunition. Spike can shoot targets up to 50 meters away. '''Bolt: His next weapon is the Beretta 92FS. This carries a 15-round magazine and fires 9x19mm Parabellum ammo. And he really likes to blow crap up with numerous grenades, mines, explosives. Rush: Spike has bested Vicious, regularly fights armed men with bare fists, and defeated the assassin Mad Perriot. Spike is tough... Bolt:...but he's still human. And due to his cool personality, Spike doesn't really aim to kill most of the time. Still, why would he? If I was smart, I wouldn't want to be on the bad side of this cowboy. Spike: BANG! The Joker Bolt: Green hair, purple suit, insanity. The Joker is one of the deadliest villains to have ever stepped unto comic book history. Rush: But before he was the insane villain of the Batman he was the Red Hood, an unnamed criminal. One day he infiltrated a chemical factory while he was on the run from the cape crusader himself. When he showed up at the chemical factory, it cause Red Hood to fall into pool of chemicals. Miraculously he survived, but at the cost of his own insanity. Bolt: And skin color, and hair color. Rush: From this day on, the unnamed criminal was no longer dubbed as the Red Hood. He was known...as the Joker. The Joker: Watch out Joker, this one looks kinda tough! Really? I think you underestimate me. Bolt: Despite being a crazy loon, the Joker is actually a pretty smart cookie. He's lured the Batman into many of his traps and has occasions where he outsmarts his foes. Rush: The Joker has many tools and gadgets he uses to battle Batman and his foes. Bolt: Ranging from knives, to revolvers, shuriken joker cards, to laughing gas, explosive chattering teeth, bazookas, and a flower on his jacket that can shoot acid. The Joker even has a boxing glove gun and a gun that shoots the comedic bang flag as a real weapon. Rush: In most cases, the Joker has his famous Joker Venom, which causes his opponents to laugh themselves to death. Bolt: What the-''' Rush: It doesn't affect the Joker however. Actually most gases don't work on the Joker due to the fact that chemicals made him. '''Bolt: The Joker is highly unpredictable in combat, most due to his insanity. He's been able to keep up with Batman, though Batman more than likely holds back against Joker. Rush: He's also pretty fast and agile. Thought the Joker is more than he seems, he's pretty wimpy. Also most of his greatest feats like killing Jason Todd and shooting Barbara Gordon required prep time, which is not allowed in Death Battle. Bolt: But still. Joker is not someone you wanna joke with. Eh? The Joker: I believe...whatever doesn't kill you simply makes you...stranger. DEATH BATTLE Session 23: The Joke's On Spike Rush: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Bolt: It's time for a Death Battle! ' ' Who Are Rooting For? Spike Spiegel The Joker Who do you think is going to win? Spike Spiegel The Joker Strunton 2:03 a.m Gotham City Spike Spiegel was walking down the streets of Gotham City on a cold night. As he strolled down the streets with a cigarette in his mouth, he found himself upon a convenient store. In front of the store was a goon wearing a mask. The mask resembled the masks, joker's usually wear. From the outside of the store, Spike heard a bang from the inside. "Hmmm....this city seems more worse than our planet, right Jet Black?" Spike said through his walkie-talkie. "It sure does," Jet Black answered. "Now Spike, remember why you're there." "Yeah yeah I know. I'm here to take down the clown dude and get the bounty," Spike answered. "Exactly," Jet Black answered. "You should be able to handle this yourself, right? Jet Black asked. "Please. It's a clown for pete's sake. It really can't be hard," Spike replied as he spat out his cigarette. "Uh huh. Just don't underestimate him. He's obviously something to deal with if he has such a huge bounty on," Jet Black said. "If you say so," Spike replied. Spike turned off his walkie-talkie and proceeded to walk closer to the store closer to the goon. The goon noticed Spike. He stopped Spike in his tracks. "Hey buddy!," the goon scolded. "What're you doing here!?" Spike did not reply. He acted as if he didn't here the goon. Spike looked down. He pointed his finger down. The goon was confused. "What?" the goon wondered as looked down. Quicker than the goon could react, Spike kicked the goon in the jaw so hard, it knocked him unconscious. Spike opened the doors to the store. As he entered, he notice three more robbers in the store. One was wearing the same clown mask as the goon outside and was pointing his gun at hostages. Another one was also wearing the mask, but he was stealing the food from the store. The last goon he saw was not wearing a mask. He was wearing a purple outfit, his skin looked as white as if it was bleached, his hair was as green as a bush. It was the clown prince of crime himself. It was the Joker. The Joker was sitting on the counter with a cash register on it. In front of the counter was a dead cashier. Spike smirked. He walked to one the shelves in the store looking for something to "buy." The goon stealing food approached Spike. "Hey you! Are you stupid or something! Don't you realize this is a robbery? Now put your hands over your head!" the masked goon demanded. Spike continued as if he didn't hear the goon. "HEY!" the goon yelled as pulled out his gun and pointed it at Spike's head. "You deaf boy!? Put your hands on your head NOW!" Spike stumbled upon a bag of sugar that was already opened. Spike Luck. He put his hand into the bag and grabbed a handful of sugar. He looked the goon in the eyes of his mask. "How much is it for this?" Spike asked with the sugar in his hand. Quickly, Spike threw the sugar into the goon's eyes, blinding him. Spike quickly kicked the gun out of the goon's hand and kicked him in the leg. Spike ended the combo with a spin kick to the face, knocking the goon unconscious. The other goon holding the hostages quickly fired his gun towards Spike. Spike quickly hid under the shelves, as the bullets pierced through thee windows. "Come out coward!" The goon demanded. Spike quickly emerged from the counter with his powerful handgun, the Jericho 941. BANG! Spike fired one bullet from his handgun. The bullet knocked the gun out of the goon's hand. Spike quickly hoped over the shelves and kicked the goon so hard in the face, a tooth flew out. The goon was knocked unconscious. Spike looked at the hostages. "It's kind of late," Spike said. "Don't you guys think it's time to go home to get ready for work tomorrow? Go on," Spike said. The hostages quickly ran out of the store. Spike smiled. He heard hand claps and a maniacal laugh. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Impressive. I thought this much attention would've attracted the Bats, but I guess you'll do as a good substitute," the clown prince of crime said. "Spare me the jokes please," Spike demanded. "I'm here to take you in, dead or alive clown boy." "HAHAHAHA! Is that a fact?" The Joker asked with a wick smile. "Kind of. Yeah," Spike answered. "I would really appreciate it if you just turn in yourself now. Don't wanna hurt a clown." "REALLY!?" The Joker laughed as he hoped off the counter and quickly pulled out his revolver. "I think you underestimate me." FIGHT! (Cue Assassins - Batman: Arkham Origins) BANG! BANG! BANG! Joker fired his revolver three times. Spike quickly reacted. He ducked down under the bullets. The bullets barely touching his hair. Spike quickly returned the favor. He fired a one bullet from his powerful handgun. The Joker quickly weaved his body to the left, dodging Spike’s bullet. Joker began to run out of the store, firing multiple shots while maniacally laughing. Spike sidestepped to the left to avoid the gunfire. The rain began to pour on the outside of the store. Spike ran out of the store into the rain. He noticed the Joker trying to run away from the scene. ”Not on my watch,” Spike said. Spike concentrated. ”BANG!” Spike yelled as he fired a bullet at the Joker’s left leg. The bullet struck the Joker in the leg. ”Gotcha,”, Spike spoke calmly. Joker turned his head around. A huge wicked grin appeared on his face. A dumbfounded look appeared on the bounty hunter’s face. How did this bullet not make the clown fall to his knees? Is his pain tolerance that really that high?! ”Guess this won’t be as easy as I thought?” Spike wondered to himself. Spike began to sprint as fast as he could to catch up with the Joker. The Joker noticed that the bounty hunter was following him. He quickly reacted to the bounty hunter. He quickly turned his body, 360 degrees, and fired his gun while walking backwards. Spike quickly hid behind a trash can that was in the alley. The Joker continuously fired bullets back to back. ”HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! What’s the matter? Afraid of a little bullets boy?” the Joker taunted. Spike rolled his eyes. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a grenade. ”Let’s see you laugh at this,” Spike mummered. As soon as he heard Joker’s revolver began to click, Spike made his move. ”Hope you like pineapples,” Spike said as he tossed his grenade at the maniacal villain. Joker noticed the grenade. He quickly ran out of the way. BOOM! Music stops The grenade exploded. Spike emerged from behind the trash can. He saw the Joker laying down on the ground. This was Spike’s chance. Spike quickly dashed towards the fallen Joker. Joker laughed. ”Whoo hoo! You sure are a lot of fun kid, ya know that?” Joker complemented. ”Thanks,” Spike replied as he still sprinted towards Joker. Joker laughed. He still had a few tricks up his sleeve. Joker quickly sat up. He thrusted his fist forward. Multiple cards emerged from his sleeve. 6 to be exact. With great accuracy, Joker threw all the cards towards the bounty hunter. Spike quickly reacted. He narrowly dodged the cards. One card was so razor close to hitting him. It did manage to pierce his skin however. Spike placed his hand on his cheek. His hand was now covered in blood. Spike thought it was time to get more serious. (Cue Find You - Max Anarchy) Spike fired more shots from his handgun. One shot hit Joker in the hand, while the other hit Joker’s other hand. The Joker was hardly phased by the assault. Spike shot another shot, this time aiming for Joker’s head. Joker quickly twirled out of the path of the bullet. Joker took a canister of laughing gas and placed it on the floor. He kicked the canister towards Spike. Spike leaped over the canister. Quickly, Joker pulled out another canister and hurled it towards Spike. Spike rolled under the canister of lethal gas. After rolling under the canister, Spike fired another bullet at the maniacal clown. Joker twirled out of the bullet’s path. Spike attempted to fire another bullet. CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! Spike looked at his gun. ”Hmmm….I’ve seem to run out of bullets,” Spike said. ”Better reload.” The Joker began to laugh as Spike was reloading. The Joker took this opportunity. He reached into his pocket and grabbed chattering teeth. Spike looked confused. Joker tossed the chattering teeth towards Spike. Spike sidestepped to the left. However…. BOOM! That didn’t stop the teeth from blowing up in his face. The force of the blast launched the famed bounty hunter into a nearby wall. Joker laughed at the injured Spike. The Joker began to run off. Spike quickly recovered from the small explosion to the face and chased down the clown prince of crime. The Joker looked over his shoulder and saw the protagonist of Cowboy Bebop getting closer and closer to him. Joker quickly aimed and fired his revolver. BANG! BANG! The Joker fired two shots at Spiegel, but Spiegel quickly rolled out of the path of the bullets. Spike continuously sprinted towards the Joker. Joker attempted to fire his revolver. CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! “Seems like you’re empty,” the bounty hunter said as he approached towards the Joker. Spike leaped towards Joker, raising his left leg into the air. Spike delivered a powerful kick to the Joker’s face. Spike landed on the ground. He thrusted his fist forward. Spike’s fist landed on Joker’s cheek. The Joker stumbled back. Spike threw another jab towards Mr. J. The Joker smiled. He caught Spike’s fist. “Where are your manners kiddo?” Joker questioned. “You need to be a taught a lesson kid,” Joker grinned. “But first, let me give you some joy!” Joker took Spike’s fist and placed it on his other hand, which had a joy buzzer placed on it. Electricity surged through Spike’s body. Joker swung his fist. BAM! Spike was punched square in the face. Spike stumbled back. Joker quickly took out his crowbar. Spike attempted to recover from the “shock” and punch. Mr. J didn’t give Spike the time he needed though. Joker swung his crowbar, landing dead in Spike side cheek. Joker swung it again, landing in the other side of Spike’s face. Spike’s face was scraped by the crowbar. Spike fell to the floor. Mr. J got closer to Spike. He swung his crowbar multiple times, each blow landing in Spike’s ribs. Spike began to cough up blood because his ribs were shattered. Joker ended the brutal combo by kicking Spike hard enough to cause him to slide 10 feet away from the Joker. Joker began to laugh maniacally and began sprint off….again. The injured Spike attempted to stand to his feet. He could barely stand. Spike saw his target running off. Spike was was in bad shape but he was going to push through the pain. He began to sprint as fast as he could to catch up with Mr. J. While dashing, Joker reloaded his revolver. Spike reloaded on his Jericho 941. Both fighters were finally out the alley way. The two were running down the not so busy streets of Gotham. The sound of bullet fire filled the air as both Spike and Joker continuously fired bullets towards each other. Spike and Joker, dodging bullets like a bawse. The two kept running into they entered a train station full of innocent civilians. Yes. Innocent civilians who are at train stations at 2 in the morning. Music Stops The civilians screamed as they saw the Joker’s wicked smile passed them by. The Joker fired consecutive bullets at the innocents, injuring most of them. Spike knew that he had to protect the people of Gotham. The Joker grabbed one of the innocents attempting to run away. He grabbed a woman who appeared to be around 20 years of age. Joker held his gun to his head. Spike quickly stopped in his tracks. The Joker’s finger was on the trigger. He was prepare to pull the trigger. BOOM! A bullet hole appeared in Joker’s hand. Joker dropped the gun to care for his injured hand. The lady took this as the perfect opportunity to escape. She ran by the bounty hunter whose gun was still smoking. ”Thank you,” she said. ”Thanks. NOW GET OUT OF HERE!” Spike demanded. The innocent ran off. Joker was recovering from the bullet in his hand. Spike quickly dashed towards Joker. Spiegel thrusted his fist forward, hitting Joker in the rib. Quickly, he threw a kick to the Joker’s side. Spike delivered an uppercut to the clown’s jaw, causing him to stumble back. Joker stroked his chin, making sure it was ok. “You know you’re truly more fun than the Bats, ya know that?” the clown prince of crime smiled. “What’s the matter? Was I a little too hard on ya?” Spike asked. The Joker laughed. He pulled out a knife. “On the contrary,” Joker replied. Joker thrusted his fist forward, Spike managed to the dodged the weapon. Joker swung his knife twice as fast. Spike avoided the first swing, but he was hit by the 2nd swing which caused the knife to slice his chest. Joker smiled hard as Spike began to bleed from the cut. Joker swung his knife again, Spike dodged the slashes. Joker swung his knife horizontally, but Spike quickly ducked under the blade. He grabbed Joker’s wrist with one hand and smacked the knife out with his other one. Joker quickly attempted to retrieve his knife back, but Spike quickly kicked it away from the clown prince of crime. Spike grabbed Joker by the collar. “Looks like you’re all out of tricks clown,” Spike commented. The Joker laughed. “Actually not quite. I’ve been preparing something special just for you,” Joker replied. “See this flower?” Joker asked. “What about it?” Spike answered. Spike took a closer look at the flower. Acid quickly shot out of the flower, hitting Spike in his mechanical eye. “Ugh! Bastard!” The Joker laughed as Spike dropped him. Joker began to run towards one of the trains ready to depart. As soon as Joker got on, the train took off. Spike, now eyeless, decided that this wasn’t going to keep him away from his target. Spike quickly dashed towards the train and hopped on it’s side. The doors were closed so he’d have to find a way in. Spike quickly shot the windows and busted through them. Spike was now aboard. Joker noticed the Cowboy. Joker began to shoot away at Spike. Spike hid behind one of the seats of the train. Joker continuously fired off bullets until he ran out. Joker attempted to run but before he knew it… BANG! Joker fell to his knees. Spike’s gun was smoking. Spike shot Joker in the back. Spike walked towards Joker. He held his favorite handgun to Joker’s chin. “Hehehehe. Is that all you go-” Last words Joker got to say. Spike fired a bullet clean through his skull. Spike took out a cigarette and lit it. He walked off. “Piece of cake.” K.O! Conclusion Bolt: Gotta admit. A bit anticlimactic but still good anyway. Rush: This fight honestly could've went any way. Spike held the stats, but Joker constantly takes beatings from superior foes. Spike was smarter, but Joker was smarter than he appeared. Spike was a better fighter but Joker held his own against Batman. You get the idea. Bolt: So why did Spike win? Rush: Well other than his superior marksmanship and aim, Spike has dished out more fatal blows than Joker has such being straight up shot in the chest. Joker may have held his own against Batman, but we know Batman doesn't really go full out on Joker so... Bolt: Then that's not to mention that Spike strategizes on the fly, unlike Joker who either goes out on a whim or needs prep time to handle his foe. Rush: In the end Spike's CQC, superior ranged game and marksmanship, and smarts was enough to snatch him a win. Bolt: Joker just went out with a bang. Rush: The winner is Spike Spiegel Category:Strunton Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Cop vs. Robber' themed Death Battles' Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016